


I'm Gonna Give You Some Terrible Thrills

by Lexalicious70



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70
Summary: Eliot shows his new Halloween costume to Quentin, who is not as impressed as Eliot expected; bratty Q gets his comeuppance as a result.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Kinktober Horror Erotica Collection by Quentins_Quill





	I'm Gonna Give You Some Terrible Thrills

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 8 of Kinktober: The Queliot Edition! Prompt: "It Came From Outer Space." Special thanks to @WonderfullyWonderingAlone59 for inspiration!

“Q, I know he’s late but I can’t tell you why . . . it’s a surprise and Eliot would kill me if I told you!” 

Quentin scowled as Margo stood in the doorway of his bedroom. 

“He could have texted me!” 

“I think you’ll understand when you see him,” Margo replied. “Meet up later for drinks?” 

“Sure, yeah,” Quentin replied as he flopped onto his bed with a copy of The Secret Sea. Margo gave him a wry smile and shut the door. Quentin lost himself in the book and almost forgot about his partner’s lateness when a heavy knock on the door made him look up. 

“Come in!” He called. 

Silence. Then, another thumping knock. 

“I said come in!” 

_ Thump-knock . . . thump knock!  _

“Jesus--” Quentin set his book down and took three exasperated steps to the door. He yanked it open. “Are you deaf or . . .” Quentin’s words died in his throat as he stared up at the creature that filled the doorway. It was around seven feet tall, plum-colored, and mottled with black patches that resembled sores. Eight long tentacles waved and slapped as the thing moved toward him. Eight terrible eyes, the color of cherry pie filling, bulged and marked him as it forced its way inside. 

“What the fuck!” Quentin choked out, raising his hands to form a magic missile when a small compartment under the two rows of red eyes slid open to reveal Eliot Waugh’s amber ones. The corners wrinkled in amusement and Quentin lowered his hands. “El? Is that--that’s you in there?” He rose up on his tiptoes to try and get a closer look. “Jesus! It’s a costume?” 

“My Halloween costume,” Eliot replied, his voice muffled. “Part synthetic, part magical, and it puts me in the running for this weekend’s costume contest! First prize is $250.” 

“And what are you, exactly?” 

“Can’t you tell? I’m an alien!” 

“I’m sure we can get you naturalized.” 

“A _space_ alien, Quentin!” 

“So you’re the thing from Uranus?” Quentin grinned, and the amber eyes inside the suit narrowed. 

“Oh, that’s _it!_ ” Eliot declared, and the panel snapped shut. Quentin gave a yelp of surprise as one of the long tentacles whipped out and snagged him around the waist. It was unexpectedly strong and Quentin could sense that it was magically infused. He squirmed. 

“El! Quit it, quit it, put me down!” He complained, and the tentacle slapped him facedown onto the bed. He tried to rise and another tentacle slithered around his wrists and pulled his hands behind his back. Magic worked at his jeans, undoing them and pulling them down, along with his boxers. “El, stop it! What are you-- _uh_!” Quentin gasped as yet another tentacle whacked across his ass. “Owwww!” He cried. “That fucking hurt, stop-- _ahh_!” The tentacle licked across his ass as another kept his hands pinned. His feet drummed against the mattress as the relentless spanking continued. 

_ Whap whap whap!  _

“Owww, fuck . . .” Quentin moaned as each lash caused his body to jerk against the satin cover of his duvet. An erection he couldn’t control soon rose between his thighs and he whimpered, flushed and more than a little mortified at himself. 

_Whack, whap whap!_ A pause, then another tentacle curled underneath to stroke him. 

“Oh God--” He choked out. 

“Say you’re _soooorrrry_!” Eliot’s voice sang out, muffled from inside the costume. The tone suggested he could spank Quentin’s ass from now until Halloween and never tire. The balance of pain and pleasure made Quentin’s head spin and he struggled, his bare ass stinging, his cock like iron. 

“Okay, oh God--fuck, okay! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” 

“Say, 'I’m sorry, Daddy!'” Quentin could hear Eliot’s grin. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy!” Quentin almost howled it, then bucked forward hard as a seam on his comforter rubbed against the underside of his cock. He chased his climax as the tentacle stroked him and he shuddered, gasping out Eliot’s name as he came so hard white noise filled his ears. The tentacles fell away and Quentin managed to turn over. Eliot popped the head of the suit off, his dark curls tousled, his own cheeks flushed. 

“Maybe now you’ll mind your manners, Quentin Coldwater!” He grinned. Quentin narrowed his eyes, still panting. 

“I’m going to . . . get you back for making me call you Daddy! I bet the whole fucking cottage heard me.” He got to his feet, sticky and rubbing his sore ass with both hands. Eliot chuckled. 

“Don’t worry, Q,” he said. “After all, when the Thing From Uranus visits, there’s always bound to be some screaming.” 

THE END 


End file.
